In today's technological age, consumers may be prone to having their identity compromised due to the creation of malware and other detrimental computer programs. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved system for detecting the presence of malware within computer systems. In particular, there exists a need for an improved system for providing payment authentication based on methods that protect the user's identity and payment credentials from exposure to malware.